Naruto: Maelstorm Duelist
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Naruto is transported to the Yugioh world and can't find a way back. So Naruto became a duelist making friends, fighting enemies that want to rule the world and finding love. Naruto/Harem, Yugi/Tea, Joey/Tilla Mook, Tristan/Miho. Some gender bend people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is a new story a Naruto and Yugioh crossover since no one ever does on. The plot is that Naruto is transported to the Yugioh world and decides to live there with no way back he cures Pegasus wife. He learns about the world and becomes a strong duelist making a name for himself in dueling and writing his book 'The Tale of the Shinobi' and a new version of 'Icha Icha' series. He will have three decks Red Eyes Deck, Cyber Dragon Deck, and a mix deck with Warriors and Spell Casters.**

 **This is a Naruto/harem fic and I don't own Naruto and any Yugioh series. This is Rated 'M' for mature with mature content that is not met for younger viewers.**

Pain was all of Naruto can feel right now like Gamabunta landed on his body. Naruto felt something soft like he was lying on. His blue eyes open and saw the ceiling of a room and it's not a Hospital room. He got up and notice he was in a nice room with two large windows on the right, two small couches, a dresser, a small desk with chair, a door leading to a bathroom and he was lying done on a very nice size bed.

"Where am I?" Naruto muttered.

His answer was the door opening when a woman with long blond hair with blue eyes likes his that appears his age as she was bringing a bowl filled with water. She looked up and notices that he was awake and looking at her as she put the bowl down on the small table near the door and he heard her speaking to someone by the door.

When she was done she closed the door and grabbed the bowl and placed it on the small table next to the bed as she pull up a chair and sat down and gave Naruto a beautiful smile making him blush as he turn his head away making giggled at his shyness but she decided to speak.

"So…How are you feeling?"

"Like I got sat on Gamabunta on top of me," Naruto said.

She look confuse at this but shrugged it off. "So what's your name? My name is Celcelia Crawford."

"Um…My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" he said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto," Celcelia said but the she started to cough in her hand.

"He you're okay?!" Naruto asked as he got out of the bed looking at her.

She gave him a weak smile and answered him. "Don't worry Naruto I just a rare disease that can't be cure at all."

Naruto just frown at her but he wanted to help her out but a voice in his mind spoke to him. **"You can help her out Naruto."**

" _Jubi you're awake!"_ Naruto said to the overgrown wolf in him.

" **Of course I'm awake you ningin. Since you remove the taint from the blasted Black Zetsu I'm back to my old self like."** The now said Jubi. **"Now let us cure her so she won't die from her from her disease."**

Naruto nodded his head as his hands turn green making Celcelia looking at him but he spoke. "Don't worry I'm going to get rid of your illness."

This shocked her but she couldn't say anything as Naruto hover his hands over Celcelia body destroying the disease that was killing her. As for Celcelia she can feel that she was getting better as she watch Naruto's green glowing hands hover over her body. What she didn't know that her husband Pegasus Crawford walked in and saw the boy with his hands being green as they hovered over his wife body but the hand stop glowing green and the boy fainted on the floor.

Celcelia got off her chair and looked at the boy and saw her husband the look on her face told her husband as the two bodyguards went to pick up Naruto and put him on the bed again. They left the room as Celcelia told her husband what happen and this shocked him so he had his private doctors to check her and to his shock and the doctors she was healthy. They couldn't find the disease in her body anywhere but Pegasus believe that the boy is from another world since they couldn't find the boy parents anywhere like he doesn't exist in this world.

When the Naruto awoke again as both Pegasus and Celcelia were there and Naruto had no choice but to tell him that he came from another world. He starts from the start and all the way to the end where Kaguya used her powers in her last moments to send Naruto to another world with no way of getting back. For both Pegasus and Celcelia as the two listen in on the story let's say the two were shock at this but Celcelia was in tears as she heard on how he was treated he shouldn't went through that treatment.

Pegasus offer Naruto to stay in the castle to learn about the world his in right now and thanks to Shadow Clones Naruto learned a lot in his stay. Naruto was also interested in Duel Monsters so Pegasus showed him how to play the card game. At first Naruto learn the basics until he got better at it in the short months. During his time he got into writing so he made two books the Tale of the Shinobi with everyone names that was on them and Icha Icha but a better version instead of pure smut with no plot like his God Father book Naruto made a plot to it before it got to the sex scene's the two books became best sellers in this world.

Then it was time for Naruto to leave it sadden Celcelia since he was leaving he became a son that she never had but knew he wanted to travel the world. Pegasus gave him three decks with new cards that he made and gave them to Naruto for him to try out in his duels and let's say Naruto made a name for himself he's been called 'the Maelstrom Duelist', 'the Black Dragon Emperor' and 'the Cyber Dragon Kaiser'.

Naruto won a lot of tournaments winning some money and well made his worst enemy fan girls that his age or older now he knows how his father and Sasuke felt. For four years Naruto traveled around the world he visited Domino City and found a game shop call Kame Game Shop own by the Muto family as he decided to buy some cards for young kids at an orphanage. He got along with Maya Muto, her father-in-law Solomon Muto and her son Yugi during his stay there.

He met Yugi three other friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan and Tea of course he tease Yugi and Tea to no end with Tea having a secret crush Maya joining in with the teasing making the two blush really hard. But Naruto had to leave making Yugi sad a little as he saw Naruto a big brother figure. But Naruto didn't leave empty handed as Solomon Muto decided to give Naruto his best friends Blue Eyes White Dragon to take with him as a sign of friendship like Arthur Hawkins did for him. So Naruto took the card and left with a goodbye but one thing Naruto notice one thing about Yugi's Millennium Puzzle he sensed powerful coming from it.

Where was Naruto now well he was duel Weevil Underwood the bug duelist and a big fucking cheater in Naruto eyes as the little shit try to sabotage his deck but failed really bad now here he was facing off Weevil and his Great Moth while Naruto had no Monsters on his field.

"What will Naruto do now?! He has no Monsters and down to 50 LP's. With Weevil down to 300 LP's." the announcer said.

"Hehehe…give it up Naruto! None of your Red Eye's Dragons can beat my Great Moth!" Weevil said as he still laughing thinking he won but how wrong he was.

Naruto drew his next card and smirk on what he drawn and Weevil notice's this.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh just draw the card that I need to destroy your Great Moth that's all." Naruto stated.

'And what is that?!" Weevil asked.

"Then let me show then. I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Naruto said.

As he summon the fourth and final Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field with her shiny white scales and two blue eyes staring at the Great Moth this almost made Weevil piss himself.

"Th-the Blue Eyes White Dragon! How did you get that card?" Weevil shouted.

Naruto smirked increase and answered him. "It was a gift from Solomon Muto. He once got it from a friend of his but gave it to me as a sign of friendship since I became like part of the family of his." As he frown and spoke. "But enough talk it's time to finish this. Now go Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Great Moth with White Lighting."

The dragons mouth open as its mouth glowed white as it launch its attack at Great Moth as said monster was vaporize from the dragons attack dropping Weevil's Life Points drop 0. When it was over the crowd cheered as Naruto win another duel.

Naruto then lowered himself from the Duel Arena and he was given a trophy for his win and he left the stadium and head to the hotel he lives in.

 **Domino City**

At Kame Game Shop Yugi, his family and his friends along with a new girl name Miho Nosaka; Tristan girlfriend watched Naruto's duel on television to cheer on their friend when he was facing Weevil Underwood. You see Yugi faced Saeko Kaiba in a duel and barely won against her as she summon 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons on Yugi '3' of them and he summoned Exodia the Forbidden One and won the duel.

"Wow he summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon card and defeated Weevil." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled at this and spoke. "Naruto just trusted his deck and 'the Heart of the Cards' and won the duel."

"Love to see Saeko's face when she sees that Naruto has the last Blue Eyes in his deck." Joey said as he started to laugh.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Tea said.

 **Kaiba Corp**

Here we see a beautiful girl at the age of 18 she had long brown hair that reached her back and has green eyes. She was wearing the standard female school with the top being pink with a white under shirt and a blue bow tied and short blue skirt as the uniform showed her D-Cup breast for an 18 year old and plumb ass. This girl was Saeko Kaiba the heiress of the Kaiba Corporation and she was watching the duel on her couch with her little brother Mokuba Kaiba.

The said girl eyes were widen as she saw the last fourth Blue eyes that she was looking and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki has it.

"Hey he has the other Blue Eyes you were looking for," Mokuba said as he looked at his big sister but he saw her still gapping like a fish. "You okay sis?"

Saeko was watching the duel between Naruto and Weevil hell she saw all his duels and been at a few as well to watch him. When she first saw him her first thought he was an nobody but as she watch his duel as he over realm his opponents with power with his Red Eyes and its darker form it has, then his Cyber Dragons and his other deck. She was interested in his power and his strategy well. His underestimating strategy as he let his opponents underestimated him and counter them into a trap.

The more she watch the more she's interested in him and she wants to duel him herself 'The Black Dragon Emperor' vs. 'The White Dragon Empress' now that is a duel that she wants. But Saeko brought out her thoughts when her little brother snaps his fingers in front breaking her thinking.

"What is Mokuba?!" Saeko asked.

"You were daydreaming again," he said but smirked. "Daydreaming about Naruto again?"

She blush at this but got it control but spoke. "I was not. I was thinking on how to duel him if I face him in a duel then face Yugi again after my lost that is all."

A bodyguard came in the room with a box in his hand and spoke. "A package for you Miss. Kaiba it just came in today." Then he put the box on the table and left the room.

Saeko Kaiba looked at the box then open it and there was a fingerless glove with ten empty slots that look like stars, two star chips and a letter in it. She grabbed the letter and read it as small smile started to form.

"What does it say Saeko?" Mokuba asked.

She look at her brother and smiled. "Looks like my chance will come true after all. It looks like Pegasus Crawford is starting a dueling tournament on his island. So that means both Yugi and Naruto are going to be there as well"

In two days at Domino Docks there was a cruise ship at the dock as duelist around the world was getting on the ship. Yugi was there but found Joey trying to get in since he wanted to get on so he can get the award money for his younger sister. Yugi got him aboard by giving him one of his star chips to him but didn't notice Tristan, Tea and Miho snuck on the ship. There they saw other duelist the bug duelist Weevil that Naruto beat, Rex Raptor the dinosaur duelist and they notice Saeko Kaiba along with her little brother was here.

Naruto was here himself since he got the package as well so he came as well since it's been a while since he saw both Pegasus and Celcelia. Naruto went to his room he got that had a large bed, bathroom, two couches and a small table but when he got there someone was watching from a distance was a woman that was his age.

She long blond hair that reached her mid back and violet eyes; she was wearing a white vest that showed her cleavage of her DDD-Cup breast and was wearing a purple jacket, a purple short skirt that showed her very plumb ass and long high heel boots; this was Mai Valentine and Naruto's girlfriend and head girl for his harem.

How these two met well Naruto met Mai at a casino a few months back as she was learning her duels from there when working. She had no friends since she was moving a lot since her parents were always busy with work so she was a loner. When Naruto first saw her he can see the loneness in her eyes so he decided to go to her table. When Mai first saw coming to her table she thought he was just like the other males they just want to look at her body. But as always she deal the cards and he won every game with chips all high but they talk with each other as she tries to flirt with him for him to mess up but he counter her with his flirts as well making her blush and screwing up.

Then she wanted to duel him and well she lost the duel against him with him only having 800 life points left. She saw him leave with his winnings and left the casino as her shift was over she was going back to her apartment and things for her went south as severely men that she beat before ambush her and any girl/woman nightmare was about to happen they were about to rape her. Then Naruto came in and rescued her when Naruto was done he asked her if she wanted to get her kicks in and she agreed as she kick them in their manhood's with a smile on her face.

Naruto took her back to her apartment and asked her if she was okay but she didn't ask for his concerns but a hug from him broke the dam and cried onto his chest as he comfort her as she pass out in his arms. She woke up the next morning smelling something good and saw Naruto in the small kitchen making breakfast as he was done he put it on a bed tray for her. She looked at it then at him as he was eating but she started to eat it as well and found it very good. When they were done Naruto took the dishes and started to wash them as he was done he sat on the chair and asked if she was fine and she said she was so the two spoke as she spoke of her past on having no friends since her parents kept moving to different places so she's been a loner. Naruto decided to tell her his story with him losing his parent when he was born, having no friends until he got older and told her where he was from but Mai call bullshit but him walking on the ceiling and a Shadow Clone made her believe.

The two bonded well for a week he took her out as she enjoyed a lot but she found him cute when she took him in the lingerie department and blushing up as a storm as she sexually poses for him in lingerie but he turns his head making her giggle to herself. Then he took her to an expense restaurant with a dance floor at night and that's when they became a couple a kiss then hot passionate sex in his hotel room god she loves his Shadow Clone Jutsu but he told her that he's the last of his clan and can have more than one wife. This of course made her mad but got over it since she alone can't handle his stamina but told him that she's the head alpha of the harem and choose the girl that like him as him.

She smiled at the memories she had with him so she went up to the door and knocked on it and a few seconds later the door open but he didn't got the chance to say hello as Mai crashed her lips on his with her tongue darted in his mouth as she threw her bag on the floor and closed the door with her leg and wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in his mouth as he grabbed her ass and sat on the couch and departed her lips from his leaving a small trail of salvia as she looked at him with love.

"Hey Na~ru~to," Mai said seductive with a lustful look and smile.

"Hey Mai how are you," Naruto asked to his girlfriend.

"Doing good," she said as she started to nibbling his ear. "I miss my lovely fox."

She moan as he was massaging her butt as she was grinding her hips on his lower region to get a rise out of him which is work since she had this monster inside of her before and she loves it.

"Take me to the bed now!" Mai said.

Naruto picked her up and took her to the bed and use silencing seals so no one can hear them going at it like rabbits in heat. The next morning Naruto woke up first and saw Mai head on his chest sleeping peaceful with a smile on her face. She finally open her violet eyes and saw Naruto looking at her and she smile at this and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning Mai," Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto," Mai said.

"Slept well!" he said.

"You bet I did." She said as she sat up and stretch her arms over her head making her breast jiggled a bit as she got out of the bed walking to the bathroom adding a seductive sway in her hip as her ass jiggles a bit and look at Naruto with a lustful look, "Care to join me."

Naruto chuckled as he got off the bed and headed toward her and pick her up and went inside the bathroom for some fun. After their fun time in the bathroom the ship docked everyone left the ship but Mokuba had to go the castle while Pegasus gave out a speech about the rules on this tournament and other changes. The two were walking in a forest but was being followed by Saeko Kaiba herself as she was wearing a high collar green shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned that showed her cleavage, blue jean pants showing her butt, brown shoes and a blue trench coat.

When she found them she demand a duel with him but he refused but she didn't give up as she followed them until you notice a crowd and a Dueling arena and Naruto notice two duelist one was Weevil himself and the other was Yugi but he looked a lot older and taller and he was losing since he saw Weevils Great Moth and Yugi's Gaia's the Dragon Champion but its attack points were going down thanks to Great Moths effect but Naruto thank himself for destroying it with his duel before the Moth's effect came in.

Yugi was about to counter this by playing the Magical Mist spell card to wash away the poison but Yugi's Monster was destroy leaving him with 50 life points left with Weevil 555 life points left. This left Yugi in a corner with Weevil laughing.

"There goes your strongest monster Yugi. You can't do nothing now HAHAHA!" Weevil laughed.

'Damnit what can I do?' Yugi thought but his thoughts were cut when he heard a female that he known very well.

"So my little brother is giving up here! What happen to grandpa's teaching of believing in the Heart of the Card's?"

Everyone one turn their and saw a girl that was 19 years old, had light tan skin, D-Cup Breast, and a very nice plumb ass. Her hair style is a lot like Yugi's but her hair color in blond and Violet as she has Violet eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, a short black skirt with a white belt around the waist, long black stockings that pass her knees and pink high heel shoes she was wearing a ring on her right ring finger that look like the puzzle. This was Yue Muto the eldest of the Muto family and Yugi's big sister.

Naruto knew this person when he was at the Muto's place in pictures but Maya told him that she was in Egypt learning its history. Yue just came back from Egypt as she merge her other self of her past life to become one with it her little brother is the same with the puzzle he was wearing but he has to do that himself since he has a lot of enemies that will come for him but she knows he can past all the test. But she watch the duel in the tree lines and watch her little brother duel this little cheat Weevil since she got wind that the little shit threw Yugi's Exodia cards overboard and that piss her off so she went to find him and duel him herself to teach him some manners but Yugi beat her to it and now he was in a bind so she made herself known.

"Is this it huh? Giving up just like that little brother. Now draw your next card and bet this little trash now Yugi." Yue said.

Yugi was shocked to see his older sister but took her words by heart. 'She's right in need to trust in my cards and my friends.'

He drew his last card and smiled on what he drawn. "Next I'll summon my Summon Skull in attack mode."

A fiend like monster that has with two purple wings and look like a skeleton with 2500 attack points and 1200 defense points Weevil saw this and laughed.

"Your monster is still 100 attack points weaker than mine Yugi."

Naruto smirk as he knows these rules that were made and knows Summon Skull uses lighting for attacks and Weevil Great Moth became a giant lighting rod thanks to Magical Mist.

"That's where you're wrong Weevil take a look on the field." Yugi said.

Weevil look at the field and notices it was all wet thanks to Yugi's Magical Mist and he looked up saw his Great Moth wet. "Oh no my Great Moth is all wet!"

"That's right and my Summon Skull use's electricity so that boost my Summon Skull attack points." Yugi said.

The said monster attack points went up to 4000 **(Don't remember if it was 4000 or 4500)** as Summon Skull destroyed Weevil's Great Moth as the said Moth was now a giant fire ball. Weevil on the other hand shocked that he lost the duel he thought he had everything in control get rid of Yugi's Exodia, lure him in a duel and win but everything backfire on him.

Naruto walked up to him and spoke. "Weevil you're not a true duelist. You're nothing but a cheater and you will do everything to win a duel you're a disgrace to all other duelist around the world."

"And I'm here to relieve Weevil glove from him," Joey said as he removed Weevil's duel glove.

"Thanks for giving me support Yue," Yugi said.

Yue smiled. "What are big sisters are for!"

"That was gunning it close Yugi!" Naruto said.

"He just got lucky that's all," Saeko stated.

"What was that pretty girl," Joey said.

Saeko smirk. Why thank you but not enough to get in my panties monkey and you're not my type I need a strong duelist."

"Why you," Joey shouted as Tristan and Miho held him back.

"I'll see you at the castle Naruto and be ready for our duel." Saeko said as she walked away with a sway in her hips but Naruto watch but Mai notice this but she saw Saeko a powerful duelist so she's okay with it.

"I'm leaving little bro so I'll see you at the castle," Yue said as she left with a sway in her hip and Naruto notice she was wearing a white thong.

"Well it looks like we need to go. Let's go Mai!" Naruto said.

Mai nodded her head agreeing with him as the two left but Miho spoke. "Hey what's your relationship with her?"

Naruto and Mai smirk and he answered her. "Mai here is my girlfriend."

This shock them as they never notice Naruto had a girlfriend as the two left as the two disappeared in the forest for them to get their star chips but for Mai she wants a quickie before separating they're ways before they met up again or at the castle. This tournament is going to be interesting until they reach the castle.

 **This is my first Naruto and Yugioh! Crossover story I have two squeals in place after this story No ZEXAL or Arc V and two others in my head A Naruto and Yugioh GX story called Kaiba's Maelstrom Heir: A Naruto neglected fic Naruto/Harem. Another Naruto and Yugioh! Story a Naruto/Harem**.

 **Naruto's harem has been picked and the pairing's for the others. I might do my Naruto and Fate Stay Night crossover, this story, the Naruto and Yugioh GX story, Naruto and Gundam Wing Story or a Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Chapter to Naruto: Maelstrom Duelist I don't own Naruto or Yugioh! And all flamers will be ignored. And I don't own Naruto and Yugioh! They belong to the creators and this is a rated M story.**

It's been a day that has pass in Duelist Kingdom and Naruto dominated everyone some were good but some were not as he has all ten star chips to get into the castle. Some duelist stayed away from him as they saw him beat his opponents with his combos and now they can see why he got those titles.

Right now he's been challenged by another duelist and the said duelist was a 18 female by the name Mimi Tasogare, she has log purple hair that reached her mid-back, purple eyes, she was wearing a one piece purple dress with a sleeve on her right arm and bare on her left as her skirt was short, she had her deck case strapped around her left leg.

The two said Duelist were now on the dueling arena facing each other off but they weren't dueling for star chips since Mimi herself also got 10, so they are dueling just for fun. But they weren't alone as Mai, Saeko and Yue were all watching the two in the tree lines.

"You ready to duel Naruto!" Mimi said with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled right back at her and spoke. "I am Mimi!"

"LETS DUEL!" they shouted.

 **Mimi LP: 2000**

 **Naruto LP: 2000**

They drew they're 5 cards and Mimi spoke first. "I'll go first Naruto." As she drew her 6th card! "First I play one face down and I play one card face down in defense mode and that's my turn."

Naruto draw his next card and he was concerned of Mimi's face down cards. "I play Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!" as a snake like metal dragon appeared on the field.

 **Cyber Dragon Zwei: Attack 1500 and Defense 1000**

"Then place one card face down and end my turn."

Mimi drew another card. "Now I use Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter Flip effect by sending my top 3 cards from my deck to my GY to destroy on monster on your field!" Shocking Naruto a little bit as it was a flip effect card and a Lightsworn card.

 **Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, ATK: 200 DEF: 100**

A white wolf in white armor appeared on the field and destroyed Naruto's Zwei. "Then I special summon my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my GY in attack mode and summon my Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack mode as well and end my turn."

Another wolf like creature appeared on the field but it was stand up like a human and holding a weapon and a woman in white armor with angel wings

 **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, ATK: 2100 DEF: 300**

 **Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, ATK: 2300 DEF: 200**

'Great a Lightsworn Deck, I need to end this quick before she summons 'that' dragon' Naruto thought as he looked at his hand he has one Cyber Dragon in his hand put he needs the other onesince he has Polymerization on the field face down but he notice that he had Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand making him an idiot.

Off to the side lines in the tree line Yue, Mai and Saeko were watching the duel in interest as they saw Mimi was two powerful monsters on the field.

"A Lightsworn deck, that's a high risk for her and helpful." Yue said making Mai looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she said but Saeko answered her.

"What she means is that Lightsworn cards is a double edge sword since every Lightsworn effect takes an effect for you deck since you have to discard cards from you deck to your GY." Saeko said.

"But that's not all if she has four or more Lightsworn in her GY she can special summon a powerful dragon onto the field," Yue stated as she still watch the duel.

Naruto drew his next card and he smirk he'll be thanking Pegasus for not removing his monster effects and removing the sacrifice. "Now then you have monsters on your side of the field and I don't and can special summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode." As a giant metallic snake like dragon appeared on Naruto's field! "But that's not all since now I'll summon my other Cyber Dragon on the field in attack mode." As another Cyber Dragon appeared on his side of the field.

 **Cyber Dragon, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600**

This shocked Mimi along with the other girls that were watching on the field.

"Wow Naruto you summon both of your dragons onto the field. What else do you have for me?" Mimi said with a smirk on her face.

"Now I play Polymerization that I'd had face down on the field and to fuse both my Cyber Dragons to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode!" Naruto said as his new monster appeared on the field.

 **Cyber Twin Dragon, ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100**

"But I'm not done yet as I play my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card!" Naruto said as his card spell card destroy Mimi's face down as it was Mirror Force.

Mimi mentally cursed as he had a Cyber Dragon in his hand and he drew another one and fuse them together to get his monster out on his field and now he got a one hit kill on her since her Ryko is now in attack mode and her Mirror Force is now gone. She sighed as she knew that she lost this duel already against Naruto.

"Now go Cyber Twin Dragon attack and destroy her Ryko and end this duel!" Naruto shouted as his monster fire its blast and destroyed her Ryko.

 **2800-200=2600**

 **Naruto LP: 2000**

 **Mimi LP: 0**

 **WINNER: Naruto Uzumaki.**

The two lower themselves down from their stands and walked toward each other and when they met they shook hands and smiled each other.

"Well you won Naruto! And here's your reward." Mimi said with a sly smile on her face.

"Um… what reward?! I didn't on a aw-hmpp!" as Naruto was cut off by Mimi kissing him right on his lips as he felt her tongue inside his mouth.

But he wasn't the only one that was shocked as hell Mai, Yue and Saeko were shocked and piss off but Mai had enough as she stormed right toward them and she separated the two as she gave Mimi a hard glare.

"Okay little slut! What were you doing by kissing my boyfriend and was about to reach down in his PANTS!" Mai shouted the last part.

Mimi scowled and glared at Mai but stops and pouted. "Oh come on Mai! Just share him with others. And besides me and those two watch you and him going at it like animals in heat!"

This made everyone blush since both Naruto and Mai had three people watching and Naruto should've notice but he was lost in pleasing Mai. Mimi, Yue and Saeko blush as they watched both Naruto and Mai having sex and they pictured themselves in Mai's place.

Mai's eyebrow twitched but sighed since it was no use now but these three girls needs to _know_ Naruto first before getting in his pants like she did.

"Alright if that's what you three want. But know this is that 'I'm' the alpha female for 'his' harem! And if you want in you need both mine first. Is. That. Understood!" Mai stated to the three.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"I'm okay with that." Yue said.

But Saeko frown but gritted her teeth but spoke. "Fine."

Mai nodded her head but Naruto decided to speak. "Hey wait a minute!? Even though that I can have a harem but do I get a say in this?" Naruto said.

"No!" they said.

This made Naruto cried in anime tears as Mai, Yue and Mimi laugh while Saeko just smirked at him she has to admit he's quite funny. Naruto stop his little drama and started to walk to find Yugi and his friends and the others followed him.

"So where are we going Naruto!?" Mimi first to speak.

"To find Yugi and his friends." Naruto said.

"Why?" Saeko said as she didn't want to be with Yugi's group.

Yue was confused at first then she remembers something and she sighed. "My idiot little brother of mine." The other girls looked at her so she spoke some more. "My little brother and his friends forgot to bring camping supplies."

This made Mai, Mimi and Saeko sweat drop because, how stupid they were on how they forget that part for this island.

It was already night time and they already found Yugi and his friends but they found it amusing to see Joey trying to eat a mushroom while his friends try to hold him back this made them smirk but Saeko broke the silence.

"I'd say let the dueling monkey eat the mushroom and see what happens."

This made the group look at them and was shocked to see them but Joey got to his feet and pointed his finger at Saeko.

"WHAT WAS THAT PRETTY GIRL?" Joey yelled as Saeko smirked at the dope.

Yugi and his friends sigh at this but all their stomachs growled as they were hunger. Naruto chuckled at this and brought out his cups of Ramen which made Mai's eyebrow twitch at her boyfriend's love for Ramen.

The other group saw Naruto making a camp fire and three tents on for the girls and boys and one for him and Mai (this of course will be Mimi, Yue and Saeko tent as well) but his tenet was a little bigger (as the thanked Kami for sealing) that can hold up to five people. Naruto was boiling the Ramen over the fire as Mai set up a makeshift shower for both Tea and Miho as she watch if the boy's didn't peek on them but she didn't care if it was Naruto she'll even invite him in if it was only her.

They starting to talk to each other sans for Saeko as she kept quiet the whole time but she told that she was going to clear her mind. Naruto decided to hit the sack and headed to the tent with Mai following him with Yue and Mimi right behind them confusing the others.

"Um… sis! What are you doing?" Yugi said.

Yue look at her little brother and smiled. "Well I'm going to sleep with my soon to be boyfriend! Why you ask."

"WHAT!" they shouted.

"You're telling me that he can have a harem!" Joey yelled as he looked at them and was jealous of Naruto. "Don't tell me Saeko is in it?!"

"Yes!" both Mimi and Yue said.

The two went toward Naruto's tent as they saw Mai lying on top of Naruto as she wore nothing but black lace panties and no bra. Both Mimi and Yue did the same as Mimi had pink panties on with no bra and Yue was in her white thong and the two took his arms Yue took the right and Mimi took his left and they laid there.

Naruto just sighed as Mai notice this and kiss him on the lips. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"It's Saeko! It's like she doesn't want any friends but she was a little upset with the whole sharing thing." He said.

"Don't worry she'll get over it Naruto." Yue said.

"Yes Naruto let's get some rest for now." Mai said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto and the other girls did the same thing but later than a few minutes Naruto sense someone trying to enter his mind.

 **Naruto Mindscape:**

Naruto was standing there in his mind but he wasn't alone standing before him was a woman that is in her 20's. She has long light blue hair, she has two different eye colors her left eye is gold and right eye is green. She was wearing white and blue robes that showed her EEE-cup breast and he nice plump ass and wide hips as she had a small stone on her forehead.

She was looking at Naruto with a seductive smile and look as she started to walk toward him with a sway in her hips. But this made Naruto frown and on guard with her since she appeared in his head.

"Now don't get defensive Naruto?! I'm here to talk that is all." She said.

"You know my name but I don't know yours!" Naruto said.

"Oh! I forgot my name is Doris the Queen of Atlantis!" the now name Doris said.

This shock Naruto as she was a Queen but that means she's over 10,000 years old but to him she still looks good but in his mind there was something off with this woman in front of him.

"Naruto I have an offer for you." She said as she started to walk around him as she was looking at his body with lust but the Juubi kept his eyes on her in the shadows. "I want you to join me and help me with my cause and become my _~King~_!"

"And what do you want me for?" he said.

"To rule this world, the duel monster world and your world and yes I can send you back to your world." Doris stated as she was now in front of him again but she was stroking his whisker cheeks.

"Sorry but I'm not a ruler but a savior." Naruto said.

She giggled a bit and cupped his cheeks. "It won't matter Naruto because you're still going to be _mine_."

She quickly kissed him and darted her tongue in his mouth and pour some of the Orichalcos power in him but she was pulled away from him by the Juubi with his tails and he was piss.

" **You over stay your welcome."** He said.

She laughed but she active the Orichalcos in Naruto as he screamed in pain but the Juubi push the woman out of Naruto's mind and start using his powers to suppress or seal this weird power that Naruto was infected with.

 **Real World:**

Naruto jotted up from his sleep as his action woke up Mai, Yue and Mimi and they saw Naruto sweeting heavy and panting hard and this worried them.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Mai asked her boyfriend.

"Just a nightmare I had from my past that is all." He lied to his girlfriends.

Mai frown as she knows about his past and when she sleeps with him and in time he gets nightmares of the war that he fought in.

"We should get dress since someone is here in the camp grounds." Said Naruto.

Mai got off of him and they all got dress and left the tent and they saw the group lying down on the ground groaning as they were waking up. But what caught they're attention was the new comer was a boy in Yugi's age group. The boy has white hair and brown eyes as he wore casual clothes **(What he wore on Duelist Kingdom)** but the thing that got both him and Yue's attention was the ring around his neck.

'So he has the Millennium Ring but there is something off with it?' Yue thought as Naruto was thinking as well.

'I feel a dark presence in that ring I need to be careful around him don't want someone catching me off guard again with that Doris chick.'

"Did something happen when we were sleeping?" Mai said.

"Yea you were all sleeping on the ground? Not a good place to sleep. But who's the boy?" Mimi said as she looks at the newcomer.

"Umm… I'm Bakura Ryou!" he said.

"Umm… Nothing happen at all Yue! Nothing at all." Yugi lied to his older sister.

Yue looked at her brother with narrow eyes knowing her little brother lied to her since she knew what really happen. Her little brother just took part in a Shadow Game and won at that but she will let it slide for now.

"Hey speaking of someone. Did Saeko came back she was gone for a while." Tea asked everyone.

The others notice that Saeko was gone for a long time but they heard footsteps and they turn their heads and saw Saeko coming back and she wasn't happy at all. She walked right up to Naruto and did something surprising everyone there. She just grabbed Naruto's head and brought him into a hot passionate kiss with her tongue in his mouth.

They separated as she look at Naruto with lust in her eyes but spoke. "Naruto! We're having sex right now! I don't care about getting to know you we're doing it now."

She grabbed his collar and dragged him back to his tent but both Mimi and Yue said fuck it and followed as well. The others wonder on what just happen for Saeko to be like this Mai on the other hand just sighed at this and look at Yugi and his group.

"Sorry about this but I think we'll get our answers from Saeko tomorrow." Mai said but she heard them shouted.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S HUGE!" The three yelled.

They all blush while the boys internally cried when they heard about Naruto's size. Mai blush and ran in the tent not before saying good night to them. A few minutes later they were hearing the girls moans of pleasure but this got both Tea and Miho in the mode and they just grabbed their boyfriends and headed to the other tents and toss the sleeping bags to both Joey and Bakura telling them to sleep outside this made the two sweat drop at this.

Somewhere in Domino City in one of the Hotels on the very top room with was a suite room and inside was the very same woman that was in Naruto's mind.

She was standing by the big window staring out at the city as she was wearing nothing but her black bras and black panties with garter belt and high-thigh socks on with a smile on her face. She travels around the world as an immortal she saw everything and collecting souls on everyone on her own or her followers. She gets her male followers to steal souls by fighting and her females steal more male souls by other methods by having sex and they still do it as of right now.

She turns her head and saw her last three victims that were on the bed lifeless without they're souls. She scoffed at them at least she can regain her virginity but her virginity will be taken by the one man she wants and its Naruto the human from another world.

She kept her eyes on him as she watched him from afar and sensed his powers and she wanted him to be hers and she didn't care if he had others they'll be bed warmers for them. Now with the powers of the Orichalcos that she poured into him the powers will slowly corrupt him but she knew that beast will try to suppress or seal it but it won't matter. Now she has to pretend to be the scare woman when she calls for help.

'No matter what Naruto you're going to be mine and we will rule all the worlds together as King and Queen with our future children.' Doris thought as she laughed like crazy.

 **It's done and sorry that it's short and the duel was short by Naruto's deck are built to defeat his opponents quick. And yes Dartz is a female and she wants Naruto. I'm thinking of giving Naruto the Sacred Beast Cards but they will be different than the others. The ones that Naruto will have don't absorb other spirits while the other do so it will be two sets.**


End file.
